Lullaby for a stormy night
by RonAndKim
Summary: On a stormy night, Trisha Elric wakes up and decides to check on little Edward and Alphonse


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the awesome Hiromu Arakawa**

**(P.S: If you don't like songfics then this story is not for you, but otherwise enjoy! :3)**

Trisha Elric woke with a start when lightning flashed outside the window, quickly followed by thunder. She sighed softly, knowing it would be awhile before she would be able to fall asleep again, and quietly got out of bed. Trisha put on her night robe and, while quickly stealing a look at her husband, walked out of the room. Using the occasional lightning flash, she navigated through the hall to the room her two sons slept in. She opened the door as quietly as she could, so as not to wake her boys but was surprised to hear soft crying. A flash of lightning revealed the shivering forms of her children huddled under the blankets. Trisha, whose eyes were set in motherly concern, gently pulled the blanket away to see two tear-filled eyes. The youngest boy, Alphonse, quickly dove into his mother's arms when the thunder roared, while the eldest, Edward, quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face. Gently sitting on the bed while shifting a now sobbing Al to her left, she held out her hand to Edward, who still had tears in his eyes. Quickly giving in, he crawled next to his brother while grabbing his hand in an attempt to help give him more comfort. Trisha felt them both tense up when more lightning rumbled throughout the night so while hugging them closer she started to sing a lullaby she remembered her mother used to sing to her.

"_Little child _

_Be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face _

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning"_

She glanced at her sons and saw that Al, who was no longer sobbing, and Ed were staring at her with red, tired eyes.

"_Little child _

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams _

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid _

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning"_

Trisha smiled softly at the sight of her two sons, who were now yawning, their eyes barely able to stay open.

"_For you know once even I was a_

_Little child _

_And I was afraid _

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears _

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight _

_Well now I am grown _

_And these years have shown_

_The rains a part of how life goes _

_But it's dark out, its late _

_So I'll hold you wait _

_Till your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls in rivers and land_

_On forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning"_

The storm had seemed to stop as gentle moonlight poured into the room, illuminating the faces of her sleeping boys. Carefully she slipped off the bed and tucked them in, while singing the last of the song softly.

"_Everything's fine in the morning _

_The rain will be gone in the morning"_

She kissed their foreheads, smiled lovingly at them and quietly closed the door to go join her husband

"_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

**(A/N): This is my first posted fanfiction so I would love if ya'll could give some advice to help me write better stories **

**Thank you**

**:3 Ronandkim :3**


End file.
